The Alice of human sacrifice the host club
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: There was once a school only inhabited by those seen as worthy but it didn't want to disappear. So it came a decision. "I will let the humans stray into my dream like world and I will let them shape this world to their will." The schools true legacy then began and all those who wandered into it became known as the Alices. Rated T for mentions of murder, blood and insanity.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Once upon a time there was a school that was like a dream said to be in a place unknown to those unworthy.

No one knew who went to this school but such a big school it was.

The school was so hard to get into that it began to disappear so it begins to think. 'I don't want to disappear. How can I make people come to me?'

The school thought and thought until finally it came up with its answer.

"I will let the humans stray into my dream like world and I will let them shape this world to their will."

So began the true legacy of the school that is a dream like world as the ones who entered this schools along with its world became known as the Alices as the world was thought to almost be a wonderland.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: The first Alice.

The first Alice was of raven hair as dark as his soul. His glasses reflecting the rays of light to keep his dark eyes that lead to his dark soul from being hit by the light.

He became filled with rage and courageously grabbed a fierce sword cutting down all those who dare to step in his way.

Leaving a trail of crimson blood behind him not caring if he too became splattered with the crimson liquid he messily extracts from his victims as he slices them to their death.

He spared not a single soul that dared to get in his way and his soul became darker than ever thought possible as his heart burns with the fire of rage. His path leaves the light he used to stand in as his path becomes covered in the darkness that seems to spread from his soul while crimson liquid that's not his dripped from his body.

The poor Alice became trapped by the woods that are a part of the schools field as it brought down its judgement on him.

Locked up in vines full of thorns to forever cause him pain till death as the punishment for his awful sins.

No one would have known of his existence had it not been for the crimson trail and the abandoned bloodied sword slightly wrapped in vines full of thorns to stop another soul from using it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: The second Alice.

The second Alice was not that bright as his blonde hair counters that but he flirts with many girls across the school as he searches for the perfect way to get the girls.

A passion for music helped him find what he wanted but it turned into something more than what he planned though he finds he does not despise the results as he continues his music.

Singing songs and playing music to all those that are a part of the school.

He gives them his breath and energy to create his songs only to preform them for the people.

Spreading madness into the people one by one with every note he sang and played aloud.

His violet eyes focused on what he is doing as he refuses to stray from the path he believes was set out for him.

He was the king of music and brought madness wherever he went.

This Alice was as fragile as a flower though and a mad man came to him one day.

The mad man looked cute, short and holding a pink rabbit as he tricked the Alice into coming closer to him.

The Alice was shot in head falling to the ground by the mad man who left after killing the Alice.

The mad man's tall and mostly silent friend that also was like a servant came later in search of the mad man. He finds the Alice and sells the roses stained from the Alice's blood for what he thought they were worth.

While everyone who loved the Alice grieved until they choked in despair.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three: The third Alice.

The third Alice was a hidden girl with hair as brown as chocolate and a smile as sweet as chocolate to go with it.

Seen as beautiful to the school she was gifted with fame.

Smiling sweetly and stealing the people one by one as they looked at her with no shame.

She turned the people to her every beckoned call and turned the school into a kingdom.

This Alice became this schools queen and ruled with the people bowing to her wishes.

The power she received corrupted her and her seemingly perfect life began to fall apart like a completed puzzle having the board it's on flipped upside down.

Her school lost and the stench of death surrounded her but she would not give up.

All she sees now is madness and rotting corpses as her world continues to fall apart as her mind sinks further into insanity.

Afraid of death she remains the queen until the end.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four: The fourth Alices.

Follow the trail of ginger petals and find a tea party with ginger roses.

Gazing from a bed of left over ginger petals was a pair of twins that flirted with each other.

Their ginger hair outshined every other ginger color to be ever known and their amber eyes hold the window to their devious hearts that can out match any fox.

A single letter arrived from the queen herself. It was a single small slip of paper the size of a card from a deck of cards. It held a single picture of a red heart that has mahogany colored blood seemingly dripping down from behind it but frozen in place by that it is a picture.

The twin Alices left the safety of their tea parties and they raced to explore the school that they had avoided for so long wanting to keep to themselves as they thought they could only trust each other.

Curiously they venture through the school and watch what is going on with interest as they learn so much they never knew before making their eyes shine brighter as they become better at the people they are.

Wandering aimlessly through doors to see what they can find and they just explore every place they can wanting to know everything possible.

The stubborn and most devious older twin.

With the accepting and kind younger twin.

Together they came close to finding the truth of the Alices but then their dream world turned into a pure nightmare as they became trapped in the school.

The younger knocked down and left in blood with a head wound painting his face with some lines of blood. He still has yet to awaken making many give up on him saying he is dead except for his twin.

The oldest twin carries the body of his younger twin in the endless nightmare as they both remain bound by the terrible nightmare.

Both will never wake up from the dream that they had planned leaving them to wander the school till they stumble to their true doom in which they may be possibly truly united once again.


End file.
